


Talk Dirty To Me

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: Crossword - AU [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossword - AU, Ellie the dog, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam makes an intriguing proposal of how they could spend a lazy Saturday morning.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Crossword - AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Talk Dirty To Me

The distant sound of raindrops drumming against the window weaves itself into Sam’s sleepy mind. Sensations from the real world chase away the fading fragments of dreams already forgotten.

At first, she notices the hard plane of a chest pressed against her back, radiating comfort and warmth. Then a hand that has snuck up under her T-shirt and taken possession over the skin of her belly. The appendant arm holds her in a loose embrace. Unhurried, the thumb brushes against the underside of her breasts. At last, she senses a muscular, hairy leg that has covered her own while the toes run along her calf.

The scent of fresh linen, sweet jasmine, and something purely masculine invades her nostrils.

Sam sighs and snuggles deeper into the heat source behind her and tightens the arm around her waist. Puffs of air tickle her neck. In her drowsy state, fantasy and reality blend in a seamless transition. Images of slow kisses, soft skin, and exploring hands blend with steaming coffee mugs, cozy blankets, and fragrant candles. It’s tempting to succumb to a dream world full of promises.

Sam yawns into the pillow. Her thoughts drift off into nothingness

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Jack’s voice intercepts her journey into slumber and steers her back into the here and now.

“Morning,” she mumbles, unwilling to face the day. It’s Saturday for god’s sake. She doesn’t have to be anywhere. No duties, no deadlines. She wants to stay where she is right now, under the covers in Jack’s bed surrounded by his body, his scent, his love.

The universe, along with all its burning issues, can stay outside of their little cocoon as far as she is concerned.

Affectionate lips make contact with the shell of her ear. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Too early,” she grumbles. It is way too early. Nevermind what time of day it already is. Sam has no intention to move from her current position in the foreseeable future. She could spend all day like this. She corrects herself, she can actually spend all day like this.

Jack’s hand expands the lazy exploration of her body to her hip and thigh while his teeth nibble at her earlobe. “Do you really want to waste all morning? Just lying in bed doing nothing?”

From her point of view, she is not doing nothing. She savors his warm touch and basks in his glory. And if it were solely up to her, she would revel in his nakedness at some point.

Yep, sounds like a terrific plan.

Instead of words, she replies with a string of low and throaty hums.

Jack draws random patterns along her inner thigh and chuckles, “You have no idea what you’re missing.” His loins roll against her butt to give her an impression of things to come. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Sam doesn’t doubt him since she has an approximate idea of what he is suggesting. He has proven over and over that every minute she spends with him is memorable and satisfying. Just last night, he made her see stars behind her closed eyelids.

She grinds back. Her encouragement spurs him on.

“I see, we are in agreement,” he proclaims and nuzzles her hair.

“I haven’t agreed to anything,” she objects but doesn’t stop the movements of her hips.

His arm winds around her midriff and hugs her against him to let her feel the effect she has on his body. He licks the spot below her ear, the one that makes her skin inflamed with desire, and murmurs against her skin, “Then, what do you propose?”

To continue what they do right now.

All. Day. Long.

A wicked thought crosses her mind. She smiles at her own ingenuity. Sam stretches her arms over her head and turns half-way around in his embrace until she lies flat on her back. One by one, she opens her eyes and grins, “Talk dirty to me!” Her hand seeks out the hair at the nape of his neck. She likes the silky texture between her fingertips.

Braced on his arm, he blinks a few times and repeats, “Talk dirty to you.”

“Yep.” She leans up and kisses the underside of his chin. His stubble scratches her supple lips. The memory of a sensation that he created on other body parts last night surfaces. She can’t get enough of him.

He remains silent for a few more seconds. She assumes, he tries to find a hidden meaning in the request. Well, there is one. She’ll have to wait if he can decipher it.

“I’m a bit confused here. Do you mean ‘Sam, your body is hot’ dirty or ‘Sam, I wanna fuck your tight pussy’ dirty?”

The hand in his hair stills. She looks at him in disbelief before she bubbles over with laughter. Her whole body shakes.

“Hey, I’m dead serious here,” Jack pouts, which sends her into another fit of laughter.

He looks so cute and adorable, lower lip jutted forward, and puppy dog eyes are directed at her. Combined with his tousled hair and the salt and pepper in his beard, it adds an alluring charm she can’t resist. Her fingers roam over his temple, behind the shell of his ear and along his jawline.

In Jack’s eyes, she detects the flicker of a mischievous glint. He knows damn well the effect he has on her. She blows him a raspberry.

He retaliates by tickling her sides and belly. The fingers fly over her sensitive skin. Sam squirms under his onslaught and begs him, “Please, Jack. Stop!”

He obeys instantly. He calms her body down with soothing and gentle caresses.

Remembering his question, she states, “More like ‘crossword’ dirty.” Her fingernails scratch along his scalp.

“Care to elaborate?” The tip of his middle finger runs along her upper arm.

“Even better, I’ll show you.”

His lips curl up on one side.

“You get the crossword puzzle, and I make a quick trip to the bathroom. When I’m back, I’ll show you exactly how dirty I want you to be. Deal?”

“Deal!” Jack approves with an eager nod, throws the covers off, and jumps up. He disappears into the hallway at lightning speed.

Sam shakes her head in amusement. She gets up and heads toward the bathroom. Once she has relieved herself, she washes her hands and takes in her reflection in the mirror. A happy woman with a healthy glow stares back and croons a corny melody to herself. Unbelievable. Sam hardly recognizes herself. Not an ounce of the tough soldier is visible on the surface right now. She could get used to it outside of the base.

She towels off, and with an extra spring in her step returns to the bedroom.

Sam finds him sitting cross-legged on the covers, holding up the newspaper in one hand. A challenging wiggle of his eyebrows beckons her. With a devious smile, she pushes herself off the door frame and advances him. The door behind her clicks shut. His gaze follows the seductive sway of her hips. She lifts one leg on the bed before she leans forward and crawls on all fours over to him. Her hands grab his ankles and spread his legs. Leisurely, she sinks onto his lap. Immediately, his arms encircle her and hold her close. He buries his face in the crook of her neck. Sam crosses her ankles behind his back to increase the contact between their bodies. Her fingers thread through his silver hair.

His body heat seeps in through the thin layers of sleepwear and causes a content buzz underneath her skin.

“How do you want to play?”

“Ahh,” she gasps since his teeth scrape along the exposed skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “You give me a clue. If I answer two in a row, we’ll lose one piece of clothing.”

He leans back and looks her up and down. “Shouldn’t take too long to get you naked.”

Yeah, two on her plus two on him seems to be manageable in a short period. She’d even play one for one if they had donned more clothes. Well, she’ll have to come back to it in the future.

“But if I miss a clue or give a wrong answer, we’ll have to put one piece back on.”

He raises one eyebrow and quips, “Then I hope your brain has reached its ideal working temperature by now.”

Sam pulls at his hair and tilts his head back, “Stop talking trash.” She places a quick kiss on his lips. “Let’s begin.”

He picks up the newspaper and scrutinizes the clues. “14 Across – Red Muppet on ‘Sesame Street’.” His free hand toys with the waistband of her shorts.

“Elmo. You’re going too easy on me,” she accuses him.

He just shrugs. “2 Down – Oregano, for one. Four letters.”

Sam gives it some thought before she answers, “Herb.”

“Off,” he demands and grabs the hemline of her T-shirt.

“Ah, ah!” She swats his hands away. “You first.”

He holds her gaze for a long moment, a silent battle of willpower ensues. Sam doesn’t relent. Instead, she plays dirty and wets her lips with the tip of her tongue. Jack’s gaze flicks down and back up. “Okay.” And his undershirt flies across the room to land somewhere on the floor.

The broad expanse of his chest tempts her. Sam drags her fingernails through the gray hair that adorns his tanned skin. The ghost of a touch floats over one of his nipples. “Next one, please?” She pinches the bud tenderly.

His eyes darken. “34 Across – take to the skies. Four letters.”

Not that easy. It could be _Rise_ or _Soar._ Sam goes for the latter. “Soar.”

“Correct. I guarantee you, I’ll make you soar.”

His cocky attitude evokes and challenges her sassy and playful side. She rocks her pelvis back and forth, only a smidge but enough to generate pleasant friction. Even through two layers of fabric, she feels his excitement soar.

“You little minx,” Jack growls and captures her in a passionate kiss. His tongue nudges her lips apart until she grants him full access. He pushes and pulls, strokes and swirls. It’s a mix of tongue, teeth, and saliva, wet and messy. His hands tangle in her hair and angle her head. Meanwhile, Sam steadies herself on his shoulder and slows down the rocking motions. The kiss morphs into a languorous indulgence of their intimate bond and closeness.

The crossword puzzle lays forgotten on the bed.

Eventually, they part and try to get their breathing under control. Sam cradles his face, and her thumbs trace the shape of his bushy eyebrows. Jack closes his eyes and yields to her touch. He exhales in bliss.

Sam leans down. Her breath caresses his ear. “The sooner you get me naked, the better.”

Jack’s fingers fish around blindly behind Sam’s back until he meets the unique texture of the paper. Lifting the object up, he reads, “28 Down – What’s beyond the Pearly Gates. Six letter word.”

“Heaven,” she hums. If they continue what they’re doing right now, she’ll be in heaven any minute.

“Now, your shirt goes off,” Jack orders.

Without any protest, Sam lifts her arms above her head. Jack grabs the hemline and removes the garment tantalizingly slow. It falls beside them.

With the barrier out of their way, Sam presses her breasts against his chest, relishing in the contrast of her sensitive nipples brushing against his soft curls. Her hips move in enticing circles. The combined sensations generated by the friction in both places send a sizzling spark right to her core. Her muscles clench in anticipation.

Jack stifles a moan and assaults her neck. His scruff scratches over her tingling flesh. He nibbles and sucks his ways down to her pulse point. Under his zealous lips, it beats powerful and erratic.

Sam purrs in his arms. The bulge in his boxers enlarges.

“5 Down – cute, adorable, sexy. Eight letters,” Jack whispers as he drags his tongue across her chest. His idle hand skims over her spine. Goosebumps rise in its wake.

Sam racks her brain with some difficulty at the strange clue. Her growing arousal shuts down her brain cells, one by one. Anyway, her options are limited since adorable is the standard synonym for cute. _Charming_ is the only thing that comes to mind but has no apparent connection with sexy. At least she can’t see it. “No idea.” Speech becomes more difficult with each passing second.

“Samantha,” he murmurs as he feasts on a rosy nipple.

“Hmm.”

“No, that’s the answer. Samantha.” It’s nothing more than a mumble since his mouth is otherwise busy.

She should have anticipated that he would change the rules of their game at some point. Honestly, she doesn’t really care when he invokes all these pleasant sensations and makes her blood boil with lust.

“Can’t be.” Her breath hitches. “Forgot one. Badass.” She arches her back to give him better access. Her fingers dig into the muscles under his shoulder blades.

The crossword puzzle is carelessly thrown beside the bed.

His hands travel lower and palm her buttocks. His devilish eyes pierce hers, nipple trapped between his teeth. “I’d say great ass.”

“Smartass,” she glares at him mock-serious and dazed and grinds down hard. A guttural groan rips through him. The ripples vibrate through her body only to accumulate between her legs.

God, he has a natural talent to strike the right chords within her and drive her crazy. The overwhelming desire to have his face buried deep between her legs rises within her.

“Want your shirt back?”

“No.” Even to her own ears, she sounds hoarse and needy.

“Thought so.” With one skilled move, he flips her over onto her back and settles between her legs.

He wastes no time and worships the delicate skin of her abdomen and inner thighs. Lips, tongue, teeth, nose, beard, all are involved in the maddening torture. Her muscles quiver and burn under his meticulous examination. A rich moan passes her parted lips, and her head rolls back in ecstasy. The evidence of her arousal dampens her shorts.

It doesn’t take much more stimulation to tip her over the edge. She is already coiled up inside.

Jack’s face hovers over her covered mound. Sam’s fingers entangle in his hair and try to push him closer to the place where she needs him the most.

An unmistakable wail drifts in from the hallway.

“Ellie, be quiet!” Jack yells and returns to the task at hand. He hooks his thumbs below the waistband of the obstructing garment. His eyes meet hers over her heaving chest, asking for permission to remove it. Sam consents with a nod.

A distinct click is followed by the sound of clawing paws. The bedroom door opens in slow motion. Nonetheless, Ellie remains behind the threshold, surrounded by an air of innocence, and whimpers.

“Ignore her,” Jack glares in the direction of the intruder.

Sam giggles at the absurdity of the situation.

“Where were we?” He focuses back on the prize beneath him.

Sam lifts her hips to help him get rid of her shorts. The fabric is dragged half-way over her hips when her stomach decides to announce itself with a deafening grumble.

Sam falls back on the mattress and roars with laughter. Somehow, the universe has conspired against them. Jack joins her and cracks up. His forehead rests against her thigh. For a minute or so, they wallow in the comfort of their shared laughter and intimacy. The sexually charged atmosphere has vanished and is replaced by relaxed playfulness.

Another loud grumble resounds which cannot be ignored.

Jack bestows her body with tiny kisses on his way up. He lingers over her lips and asks with an impish tone, “What am I gonna do with you?”

Her nimble fingers trail along his sides. “You take Ellie out for a quick walk. I shower. We have breakfast.” Lowering her voice to a husky whisper, she suggests, “And then we start all over again.”

“But I get all wet outside,” he protests and whines like a small child.

Sam rolls her eyes and cups him between his legs. Through the thin layer of cotton, she traces the contour of his cock. Captivated, he twitches in the loose grip created between her index finger and thumb.

“I could be convinced to hold out for you and share the hot water.”

“You would do that?” His sparkling eyes narrow. “Cause you’re so accommodating, and there are absolutely no ulterior motives involved.”

“You know me. Always willing to make a sacrifice.” She squeezes him to emphasize her point.

Arousal flares up again. Jack lowers himself on top of her and seeks out her welcoming lips. They get lost in a slow, sensual dance of gliding tongues and wandering hands.

A series of insistent barks remind them why they stopped in the first place.

Jack breaks away and sighs in frustration. The sentiment is shared by Sam.

“Hurry up! Don’t keep me waiting for too long.” Her fingernails sink into the firm flesh of his buttocks. Involuntarily, he jerks forward and pushes against her groin. A low groan rises from the back of his throat. A lovely sound to her ears.

“I’ll be back in a blink,” he pecks her nose one last time before he leaps up, so full of energy that it startles her.

Bouncing off the bed, he claps his hand. “Let’s go, Ellie!”

The retreating backside of a vigorous man and his lively, eager dog put a dopey grin on her face. For a moment, she closes her eyes and lets her mind float on a cloud of bliss. All of her senses have been invaded by the essence that is uniquely Jack. She can still smell his masculinity, feel the ghost of his tenderness, and taste his devotion.

She exhales and smiles, bright like a thousand suns.

She hasn’t felt that happy and alive in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Since December is packed with social gatherings, several birthdays and Christmas, I don’t know how much free time I have to work on this series. 
> 
> Please be patient and bear with me.


End file.
